Finding My Savior
by ElectraAngel
Summary: Shizuo doesn't understand why he's alive in the first place, that's until he meets Suoh Mikoto. Shizu thinks he can finally make a NORMAL friend this time. Is that gonna happen? Or will Shizu's efforts go down the drain? And what's with these other people: HOMRA? Scepter 4? But the main question: Will Mikoto become a normal friend or something more? Read to find out. WARNING: Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN DURARARA! OR PROJECT K! Though, second genre may change from time to time. Also, I will be making Shizuo 180 (6' 0") instead of 185. Cause then Mikoto & Shizuo would be the same height, and I can't work with that. But Izaya will still be 175 (5' 9"). Shizuo may be a bit OOC in this, I think.  
This is also my first crossover. So please be nice. Review, Like/Favorite or Follow. Also, since I'm having a writer's block problem, after you're finished reading. Please PM me if you have any ideas for something in this story.**

* * *

So far, today's been as normal as it ever would be. Wake up, go to work & start beating people. Seriously, but I'm just starting to get bored of my life. If there's no difference or changes or point to it, then why the hell should I be alive? Luckily though I haven't seen the flea at all today. The only reason I keep convincing myself to not do suicide is so I won't lose to him. But that reason isn't being as effective to my decision as much as it was in the beginning.

"Shizuo, you okay? You seem a bit out of it today," Tom-san's worrying about me. Great. The last thing I need if I'm gonna do suicide is having people worry about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well... Alright. That guy was the last one, and tomorrow you've got a day off. So rest up at home Shizuo.'

Nodding my head to get this over with, we then went our separate ways for the day. Only now I realize that I don't have anything planned for the next day, but considering this is me. I probably wouldn't do anything anywa- "Gah! S-Sorry about that!"

I looked up a bit to the guy who I bumped into. He's got red hair that's ruffled & short, even a bit spiky. His clothing are just black jacket with a white V-neck & dark blue denims with a brown buckle. Though, this guy is a bit taller than me, "Don't worry. It was just an accident. Anyway, I'm new to this city. Mind showing me around?"

"Sure," well that explained a lot. And I'm a little surprised how I just accidentally bumped into this person & yet he asks for directions. Wait. What I should be more surprised about is that I didn't get pissed at all. Or I/he hasn't/haven't done anything yet like tried to attack me, or running away or something. I think I've got a shot to be friends with this guy if he doesn't know who I am yet.

**_- LATER [Too lazy to do this part. Sorry. I'll try making it up in the next chapter by making it somewhat longer]_**

"Hey, thanks for showing me around & everything. But since I don't really have anywhere to sleep, mind if I stay with you?" That's probably not one of the very best questions you'd want to ask me unless if you wanna end up in a hospital. And now I'll be having another guy to worry about on my "Scared-of-Shizuo" list.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all. Though, since I live alone, it may get boring around at my place," 'Am I serious?! Don't tell a guy that you're gonna seem _BORING!'_

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure there won't be any problems while I'm over. By the way, since I'll be with you, mind telling me your name?" Oh god, I have a feeling that's where all hell will start with this guy. I don't wanna hurt someone I've just met. I don't want the incident with that lady happening again.

My expression ended up dropping a bit, "It's Heiwajima Shizuo, but just call me Shizuo." I'm guessing that this guy either just didn't get informed about me or he's judging me by what he's heard about me.

"Alright. Shizuo, do you know who's the 'Strongest man in Ikebukuro'? Cause when I asked someone, he ((Izaya. Don't be surprised people)) said something about staying away from a monster in this city. I don't remember the name of who he told me who it was, but I just wanna make sure so I don't get in any fights, at least before one week of being here."

Of course he'd hear about me from someone. Yet I'm pretty sure it's that flea who told him, considering his freaking job as an informant. Or possibly a gang guy, maybe one of the Yellow Scarves. Blue Squares? Whoever it was, I can't worry about him now, "Uh... I think it'd be better if you wouldn't know. You've probably got a better chance of not meeting him if you don't-"

"You're him."

That struck me. I've only known this guy for a few hours, so how could he tell it's me? "W-What are you-"

"Don't try hiding it, it's obvious you're him. You're eyes don't lie about it," That's just PERFECT! After finally meeting someone new & spending a little time peacefully knowing him, he'll probably be avoiding me for either the rest of his life or as long as he's in Ikebukuro, or both! "Don't worry about it though. I'm not one to judge people before getting to know them. And the rumors I've been hearing from you aren't really what they seem. You don't seem like the kind of guy who'll start causing a riot or a fight."

That's where he's wrong. "Uh, let's just say that in a way, those rumors are real. But I don't feel like talking about it."

"It's okay. Anyway, where's your place? I'm getting a bit tired already."

"I-It's not that far by now. So-" Celty suddenly appeared on her motorcycle-horse-thingy & started texting some stuff. By the way she's typing, I'm guessing she's mad at me.

-Where have you been!? I've been waiting at the park for you for hours!-

"S-Sorry Celty. I must've forgotten about that," crap! No wonder I felt like I was forgetting about something I was suppose to do.

-No problem. But who is this guy?- Right, I almost forgot this guy's here.

"He's... Now that I think about it, I don't know your name yet," personally, I don't think I should anyway. But at least he'll know who to avoid every time he hears it.

"Mikoto Suoh. Shizuo was just showing me around the city since I'm new, I'm also gonna be staying with him for a while. Also, even though we've just met, mind if I can see you without the helmet?" Without hesitating for another minute Celty removed it. Personally, I was a little surprised she'd do that to even someone she's barely met. I guess even from time to time your own best friend can be unpredictable, "You know, I'd never thought someone who gets called 'The Headless Rider' would actually be true to their reputation." Now this part I'm not sure if she's blushing, but I'm pretty sure she is. But then again, she's never really been complimented much other than from Shinra, that flea, me and probably a few other people.

"Uh... right. Anyway, I think you should be going now before Shinra starts having a heart attack about you worrying where you are," seriously. I don't understand why he would have to worry in the first place. It's not like she's cheating on him, or dying, or going out being drunk, or being caught by the police ((Celty told me about her little "problem" with police)) or anything else. And if she's being attacked, I'm sure that she could defend herself.

-Oh, right! I was suppose to be home about an hour ago! Thanks for reminding me Shizuo, see ya!- With that said, Celty took off & we were gonna head to my place. That is until Mikoto picked me up & started carrying me bridal style.

"M-Mikoto! Wha-What are you doing!?" Crap, I can feel myself blushing. But, honestly, can you blame me? This is a first I've had this happen to me, so give me break.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm caring you so you won't slow me down so then I can get my rest a bit sooner, even though you're still gonna have to give me directions."

**-LATER [Again. Too lazy & a bit of writer's block on this one. I'm sorry T~T]**

After we finally got there, Mikoto had put me down. I will admit, I kinda enjoyed it when he was carrying me, but other than that I was embarrassed for pretty much throughout all of the trip. "You know you didn't have to carry me in the first place."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get to your place faster to I could rest," well someone's a little cold. After that, Mikoto just headed straight for the couch. Now obviously with something like that, it doesn't really catch me by surprise of course. But what did is that after about 6 seconds, the guy was already asleep! Which should not be possible because no one can fall asleep that fast... Then again, my strength should also be impossible. So I guess that kinda makes of even.

Now I know if people were to be seeing this, they'd be like 'Shizuo, why the hell would you bring a random stranger to your place?!' or something like that. Well just so you know, I'm_ trying_ to actually make a normal friend for once. Tom doesn't exactly count in a way since he's my boss. Celty, don't even get me started on her. Shinra... I have no response to that. Kyouhei, well, we don't really see each other much. Kasuka, he's my brother & I barely see him. So he seriously doesn't count. And don't get me started on the flea! I hate him for pity's sake! If anyone thinks that we'd ever make a great or at least good couple, well sorry to burst your bubble. BUT IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN PEOPLE! ((Sorry Shizaya/Izuo fans. Again, this isn't even a regular DRRR fanfiction. But bare with this for the sake of the story please. And I'm VERY sorry to Erika Karisawa, the character & anyone who RPs in any kind of way as her.))

Anyway, I'm seriously tired. I don't even have the energy to be aware of this guy in case if he'll do anything.


	2. Sudden Change?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or K! Both animes/mangas go to their original owners. And since this is purely fan-made, I OWN NOTHING! Also, I forgot to mention that throughout all of this, it's Shizuo's POV. Also, I need more readers/followers on this. Or at least more views. So people, HELP ME OUT HERE! T~T I NEED IT!**

* * *

It's been a couple days, maybe about a week, since I met Mikoto. And I gotta admit, but this guy is kind of confusing &/or helpful. Every time we'd eat, we don't even say anything. Hell, I don't even get a 'hey' from this dude! After that, he kinda helps around the house &, of course, he cleans himself up ((as in- shower, brushing teeth, and sometimes brushing his hair if it's different than how he it is)). Then most of the day my "roommate" just sleeps on the couch. I personally think that this guy is gonna forget how the Sun looks... Screw it. I'm having the guy go outside.

"Mikoto," now I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing to wake this guy up. But hey, trying may be better then failing.

"Hm?" This guy is just way too lazy. All he does is just opening one eye to look at me. Yet how my position is, that's also a little discomforting. My hands are on both sides of the arm rest, making his head right between them both. And I'm looking down at him as if we'd kiss soon or something.

"Since most Sundays are my day off, I'm taking you out."

"As in?" OMFG! Are you serious!? I feel as if I just got hit by a lamppost on my head, and hard at that!

"I'm gonna be having you experience some of the things I showed you around Ikebukuro."

"... Fine. Whatever," wow. I should've had done this earlier. But still, the guy is being a bit a bastard by closing that eye that was open & starts sleeping.

"Now," I pull on the hood of his jacket & start heading to the door. Getting my keys obviously before I'm outside & then we're outside. I let go and lock the door, even though there's probably no point in doing so because it's MY freaking house. People'd think it'd be suicide if they go in there.

"Okay, okay. You didn't have to _pull _me out you know."

"Oh really? Cause it seemed to me like you were gonna fall asleep again & forget what I just said," is it just me, or does it look as if Mikoto is actually smirking a bit for once? "What?"

"It's only been a week that we know each other, & yet you act as if you've known me for about a month or two now."

"Whatever. Just get your ass moving & don't get lost," why the hell am I acting like a freaking tsundere? It's probably just something that's pissing me off a bit.

Well, now that we're in the open, I think I should take Mikoto to Russian Sushi first since we haven't had lunch yet. Still... something doesn't seem right. Ever since the past three days, the entire city's been smelling like shit. "Shizuo, something wrong?"

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing-"

"HEY SHIZU-CHAN!~" Oh god. Now I don't want my question to be answered. The louse actually touched, yes he freaking TOUCHED, me by being behind me & putting his disgusting hands on my shoulders. Then tip-toeing a bit so his stupid little head is on his hand which is on my shoulder. "Aw~ That's cute. Shizu-chan has a new friend!" Dammit, the freaking stupid eskimo's just saying it as if it's something impossible that just became possible.

"Piss off Izaya," I _really_ don't feel like putting up with him today. "Tch! Just get to the damn point already, louse. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh come now Shizu-chan. Can't you _ever _stop being so suspicious of me? It's like you think I'm some evil villain or something. Considering you're first name, _literally, _means 'Silent Hero'." DAMMIT FLEA! CAN'T _YOU_ TAKE A DAY OFF ON BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE STALKER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?! SERIOUSLY!

"Your name really means 'Silent Hero'?" Damn, I can't thrash out at Izaya with Mikoto here.

"Yeah. Though if you knew me a bit better, you'd find my name rather ironic to me," that I find just rather empbarrassing.

"Hm. That's pretty cool. I never thought anyone would be named 'Silent Hero'," I'm not to take that as an insult or a compliment. If _I_ knew a bit more about him, I'd probably know.

"Oh, that's right. You're that new person in Ikebukuro living with the brute. People just say it's rumor, but I'm not too sure of it since I can't really anything on Shizu-chan. Am I right? ... Suoh Mikoto," see what I mean?

"Maybe. But how the hell would someone I've never met know my name?" Oh god! I swear I'm gonna lose it unless if he leaves soon or now.

"Well, that's because-"

"Yeah, great to know Izaya. We don't give a damn," I kinda lost a bit of control by grabbing Mikoto's hand & dragging him off before this gets _any_ worse than it already has. After a while, we finally get there with Simon at the front of the store trying to get people to come in as always

"Ah! She-zu-o! [I think that's how it sounds like whenever Simon says his name] Shezuo done with puberty?" oh god Simon. Can you _not_ say that when I have someone else with me? I could even hear Mikoto laughing a bit. "Oh! You two holding hands! I did not know Shezuo in relationship. When this happen Couples dining is off for half price. Today last day for that happening," this is just way to embarrassing. So I better not be blushing.

"Simon, look. We're-"

"We've been together for a week. Shizuo must have forgotten to tell you," _WHAT?! _This guy is joking, right?!

"Alright then. Come this way, table for two."

We finally get there & I'm not sure if I made a good decision coming here. "Don't worry. I just said that back at the entrance so we could get that discount. But still, mind if I get to know a little more about you? And some stuff about the people you know here?"

"Uh... sure. I don't mind. So I'll start off with me. As you know, my first name means 'Silent Hero'. While my last name, Heiwajima, means 'Peaceful Island'. Even though I'm wearing a bartender outfit, I'm actually a debt collector bodyguard. As for the people here, I don't know much but most of them are good people. The one we were talking back with earlier would be Orihara Izaya. He's a complete bastard, so I suggest you stay away from him."

"Why? He done something to you?" Oh, _something_ won't even be enough to _begin _on where to start.

"Something like that... Only a lot more than just one thing. Then there's Simon, the one we were just talking to who's giving us the discount. In a way, he is a pacifist. For me, other than him running his sushi shop, he's usually telling/lecturing me with stuff on how violence & fighting bad & all that stuff. I already know that, but I just have the lacking ability to control myself."

"Why would Simon lecture you? Cause even though word says you're the strongest & most violent person throughout all of Ikebukuro, you seem like a nice guy. Someone got out wrong word, making everyone now mistaking you for someone else or something?" I'm a little surprised at how calmly this guy is taking all of this in. But then again, he hasn't even seen how wild this city can become.

"No. And thanks, but they're not mistaking me for someone else. Everyone's always going on about something like not pissing me off so I don't bet the crap out of you or something. Only like I said earlier, I have the lacking ability to control myself," & now I've probably just somewhat scared the guy a bit. Oh crap. Everyone's watching us as if we're something that's not from this world or something. That's just perfect. But then again, everyone's too scared to go to the monster of Ikebukuro.

"I kinda know what you mean. About having the lacking ability to control yourself. Believe it or not, I'm actually like that a bit also," seriously? Finally! Someone I can kind of relate to.

"Cool. Least now we know we've got something in common. And I would tell you more about other people, but I think I'd rather just save it for later when you actually get to meet them. Also, just asking but, what's your reason for coming to Ikebukuro anyway?" Cause come on, everyone's gotta have a reason for being & staying here. I'm here & staying cause I was born here & something about this city just keeps me here. Thing is, not exactly sure if it's something good or bad.

"Well, at first I was planning to head to Shinjuku, then I noticed about Ikebukuro. This may sound a bit crazy, but something started just tugging at me. Telling me to go here, as if there's something here that I need to find," not exactly like my reason but close enough.

"Don't worry. I've had a lot more crazier stuff than that."

"Okay, cause I thought you'd think it would be weird or something. Good thing you're not one to judge quickly. Last question, but, why _is _your reputation how it is?"

"...That's kind of a complicated-"

"Here! Orders ready! Sushi good, eat sushi. Come to Russian Sushi more often!" Have to admit, for once Simon kinda of saved my ass. It's not that I didn't want to tell Mikoto, well kind of. It's just, I don't think I should tell him just _yet. _After our food came, we just ate in silence. Now, call me crazy, but I think there's something about this guy that I just find... I don't know. Irresistible? Nah, that's a bit much... Compelling? I guess. Cause no one's ever lasted with me this long, he's being so calm about everything, and he doesn't judge quickly like me. But this is probably just happening because he hasn't seen how I can really be. Guess I'm just over hoping to find someone.

With that situation now over, we both decide to just head home. But I think something about the conversation we had back at Russian Sushi kind of change me. I don't know how, but something about Mikoto just gives me a different feeling about him. I should see Shinra & see if he can help me out tomorrow. For now, I guess I should just try to calm myself down a bit. But still, what's up with me all of a sudden? Okay, other than the fact I'm bisexual, (1) I've never felt really felt like this at all. What the hell is going on?! Dammit!

* * *

**(1) = I'm making Shizuo bisexual. Cause he wants to seem a bit normal being into girls when Shizu's also secretly into guys. And no, that doesn't mean he's into Izaya.**


	3. Clean Mirror or a Confusing Web?

**I don't own Durarara! or Project K! & there were a few mistakes on my chapter 2, so I apologize about that. Instead of this being COMPLETELY in Shizuo's POV, it may change from Mikoto's POV then back to Shizuo's POV. It'll all depend on what I come up & how I put it in this. Just wanted to tell you in case if you get confused later on when it's Mikoto's POV. ****Also, I may have spelled Izumo's last name wrong, like, every time. So if I did, sorry about that.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna be at a friend's place today. So just stay here since I still haven't really showed you all of Ikebukuro yet & I don't want you getting lost," at least not until you decide that you're scared of me & never wanna be near me again... My life seriously sucks.

"Sure, whatever," well someone's very _energetic _today. Guess there was really no point in telling him all of what I just said. Considering Mikoto probably wouldn't be going out anyway because he'd be asleep on the couch as always. And I just proved my point cause Mikoto just fell asleep like that. Now this might seem a bit weird or confusing, but somehow Mikoto just feels like a handful. Granted that he's not being a freeloader or being of much help around, it's like the guy isn't really any dead weight or something.

Nothing really happened on my way to Shinra's place. Hell, I didn't even run into the flea! And that says a lot that my walk wasn't disturbed. But still, I've talked to Shinra &/or Celty, only this time it seems a little different. Bigger question, why the hell am I thinking about Mikoto & getting _butterflies _in my stomach!? I mean I know that being bi means that you're into guy & girls, but I don't think I'm crushing on the guy! We just met nearly a week ago & you expect me to fall in love with him!? It's not love at first sight people! ... I think.

Apparently I got so lost at thought, I didn't notice I that Shinra had opened the door until he said something. "Hey, Shizu- Uh... Shizuo, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine," wrong. I'm not. Though I'm pretty sure Shinra had already figured that out by now.

"Well you haven't really caused any destruction lately & you don't have any bruises or something. So I'm guessing you're here to talk," _Nooooo. _How did you _KNOW _Shinra? Tch! Well no duh! "So, what's the subject gonna be about?"

"Well, about a week ago, I met this guy & ever since yesterday..." Okay, usually I have no problem talking about what's been going on around with me. But I think that's something I talk to Celty about instead of Shinra. So this felt rather awkward to me.

"_And..._" Dammit Shinra! Don't freaking pressure me like this! "Oh that reminds me, I got your clothes back~"

"Shinra, these aren't mine. You didn't change them did you? ... Never mind, but thanks for sending them to the laundry & picking them up for me in the first place. And actually, I'm just gonna talk to Celty about this & she should be at the West Gate Park. That alright?" Why the hell would I ask? It's not like Shinra controls me like a robot or something.

"Sure, but the asking-"

"Don't push it," that said I just left the place. Apparently, the same thing happened on my way. I didn't have any bastards come attack me or see the flea at all. Something's going on, though I just don't know exactly _what_ might end up happening. Might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts. It's not like I get everyday that I don't get attacked or annoyed by the flea.

[ Shizuo! I'm a little surprised you're here. I was suppose to meet up someone else here, but it's been 30 minutes & he hasn't showed up ] Wonder who she's gotta meet up with, but then again, it's none of my business unless if she wants to tell me. [ Anyway, so what do you wanna talk about? ]

"Well..." Later, like _way _later, it seemed as though Celty's coming to a conclusion

[ O... M... G. Shizuo, you- You're.. You're... ] Can you just spit it out already!? [ _YOU'RE IN LOVE!_ ] ... I'm sorry, but WHAT!?

"No, no, no, no, NO! There is no way that's possi-

[ Hang on! Over there is Mikoto! And... why are your clothes different than usual? ]

"That would be Shinra's fault so I don't know what the hell he did to them."

"Hey! Izumo!" Okay, that's a bit embarrassing for however this Izumo dude is. "Kusanagi-san!" For some reason, I turned around to see a boy skating that's calling to this Kusanagi Izumo. But the weird part is that the kid comes up to me "Come on, we've already got the bar set in place. And this is a new city, so don't decide to show up 30 minutes or more later Kusanagi-san"

"Uh... sure," is it just me or is this guy looking at me as if he doesn't trust me? But then again, I don't blame him.

"Come on," now let me just say this once. I find it _VERY_ embarrassing when an adult gets pulled by some teenage kid off to a bar. And by the time we're there, the kid finally let go.

"About time Izumo. You realize you can't be showing up late every time, right?" wait. Is that... _Mikoto?!_ Why is he here in the first place!? Hang on. Isn't this place the new bar where a new gang is in Ikebukuro? What's their name again? But that doesn't matter at the moment considering 1- I don't have a clue why this kid just mixed me up with someone else 2- More or less of why Mikoto is here 3- I don't even know if there's some sort of certain thing I'm suppose to have to be in this gang in the first place.

"Can you blame for having a walk around the city?"

"Never said I did," I have a feeling that by the time this is over I'm so not gonna survive. When all three of us were about to enter the bar, Mikoto turned around & sort of just stared at me for a bit. "... Did you get shorter?" DAMN MY HEIGHT! WHY CAN'T I BE 185?! (1)

"You're just imaging things," walking past him so this possibly won't get any worse than how it already has. For some reason when I got in the place, I easily figured out that I, or whoever "Izumo" is, am the bartender here. Cause if I weren't then I'm pretty sure someone else would be behind the bar already.

And let me just say that I so far I'm doing fine until I certain annoying voice when the door practically slams open, "KUSAAAA-CHAAAAN!~~" Okay, but WHY THE HELL IS THE FLEA HERE!? Note to self- when I make it out of here, instantly kill the flea.

* * *

(1) = Don't forget that in chapter 1 I said that I'm making Shizuo 180 cm instead of 185 cm.

**I feel like making this more of a heavy cliffhanger so: What will Izaya plan to do? Why is Mikoto at this new bar with the new gang in town? And will, hopefully soon, Shizuo confess to Mikoto in the next chapter WITHOUT getting turned down?  
**

**FIND OUT, most likely to be, 2/3 OF THESES QUESTIONS IN CHAPTER 4! Also, I need more followers & ESPECIALLY favorites people.  
So Review, Favorite ((Please, I've only got 1 fav)) & Follow ((3 people))**


	4. A Bad Finish & Good Start Right?

**I don't own Durarara! or Project K! Review, Favorite or/and Follow. And if any characters seem OOC, I apologize. Because not only is this my first crossover fanfic, but it's also my first Project K one.  
And, FIRST CHAPTER WHERE AT LEAST MIKOTO'S POV IS SOMEWHAT IN THIS! CX So yeah, enjoy this chapter**

* * *

_**Shizuo's POV**_

Okay, it's been about 2 minutes that the flea's been in the same bar as me & let me just say. IT'S. NOT. PLEASANT. I freaking _SWEAR_ Izaya's so dead when I'm out of here. And worse, the way he's being around with Mikoto is so making Izaya seeming that he seriously wants to die today. Unfortenatly, I can tell this Izumo guy isn't one to be mad or pissed. I would know because had he been that way, I'm pretty sure that everyone else in here would try calming me down or something. Finally getting to the back of the bar after 2 minutes even though it seemed like forever, I luckily made it without thrashing out or anything. But now I gotta act nice & calm around the bastard. This just keeps getting better & better.

"Alright, before I ask, what's your name? Considering I don't know you at all," good thing Kasuka has taught me how to not act crappy & make the whole thing look/seem real.

"Don't worry about it Kusa-chan~ Miko-chan here knows, don't you?" If that flea gets even an inch or more close to Mikoto's face, I will not show any mercy to kill him right here & now.

"Yeah, don't worry guys. This is Izaya," correction. This is Orihara Izaya: the most freaking annoying bastard, flea, louse, stupid eskimo & many more names I would say right now. Apparently, I think he has a death wish right now because he just got a little closer to leaning on Mikoto's arm. But then the bastard looked at me with that stupid smirk of his. And I so swear it's almost like he's saying _'You're gonna lose this one Shizu-chan. I'd be careful if I were you right now'_ WELL "CAREFUL" MY FREAKING ASS, YOU'RE SO DEAD LATER!

"Ne, ne. Kusa-chan, mind if we have a little talk outside?" Right. And you're telling me to be careful when you're about to make your own grave.

"Sure. I got no problem with that," considering that you're about to die. But the thing is, when Izaya followed me outside to talk, I sort of saw everyone rushing to a window to watch. Which makes it pretty clear they either wanna see a fight go down, or see this bastard's blood. Even though I'm sure it's the second one.

"Alright, flea. Confess. Why the hell are you here?" Right now, even if those guys are watching, I'm not giving a damn. Hell! I'm not even caring if Mikoto's watching! I just wanna kill Izaya, NOW!

"Don't worry about it. That's something else we'll talk about later. Right now, your problem is if I'm gonna tell everyone in there your secret?~" If the flea's trying to be cute, it's so not working.

_**Mikoto's** **POV**_

"Ne, ne. Kusa-chan, mind if we have a little talk outside?" Finally. A break from this guy. He's just seriously annoying with him leaning on me to much. And yes, if I felt like it, I'd start burning him. Though since Izumo seems pretty nice to Izaya, as always to everyone, I guess I'll give this guys a chance. But still... something about Izumo seems a little different today. I'm not sure what, but something just is.

"Sure. I got no problem with that," ... I guess I just am imaging things. Though I wasn't surprised when everyone, except Anna, went to the window to watch what would happen. Probably just gonna end up being a little chat they're gonna have that the boys just wanna watch.

"Alright, flea. Confess. Why the hell are you here?" 'Flea'? Izumo doesn't call anyone that... Must be some guy he's actually met before that's seriously pissed him off or something. Because Izumo isn't really one to insult unless if you get on his bad side.

"Don't worry about it. That's something else we'll talk about later. Right now, your problem is if I'm gonna tell everyone in there your secret?~" Now I'm certain something's going on.

"Tch! And I should give a damn about that _because_?"

"Wow Kusa-chan. And here I thought you'd figured it out by now, but I guess not. Since you're just a protozoan & all else."

"Says the one who's practically a freaking 'Informer', when it's just a cover up for saying 'Stalker'."

"Pffft- You're just mad because you're certain I already know what's up with you & 'roommate'," _Roommate_? The only roommate I have is- ... Well that explains why something seems wrong.

_**Shizuo's POV**_

"Pffft- You're just mad because you're certain I already know what's up with you & _'roommate',"_ okay. As much as we all know that Izaya is annoying & everything, he had gone sompletely past annoying when we started making kissy-lips at me. Now I'm officially not giving a damn at whoever the hell is watching this. Even if it's some paparazzi or something, I DON'T CARE!

Next thing I know, street signs, vending machines, cars, big trees, grind rails, anything heavy & unliving of an object I started throwing them all at the flea. I even screamed his name out about two or three times. Possibly a fourth. That is until when a vending machine had barely hit the louse's head, making him fall the ground with his head bleeding. Hey! He deserves it! "How many freaking times do I have to tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro!? Dammit!"

His little freaking body took a chance & sat up with some blood dripping down his head "Please Shizu-chan. Telling me to stay out of Ikebukuro is like telling you to at least stop using your strength for one day. It's just inevitable."

" 'Inevitable', my ass, dammit!" Losing control, I grabbed a street sign & threw it towards Izaya. Though, something stops the stop sign from hitting him because it just melted into... whatever the hell you get when you melt a street sign. Then I noticed that Mikoto is glowing red. As if he's givng off some powerish-aura or something. It became silent for a few minutes, but for me it seemed like forever.

But then out of nowhere, we all heard some kind of horse cry. All though I know it's Celty with her motorcycle. And I'm right because she came out of the corner of the street & came over to me with her PDA [Shizuo! Are you alright? And what happened here?]

"Celty," oh crap, I'm in the doghouse now. "Mind explaining why my bartender here is able to throw things that shouldn't be possible?" Yup. I'm screwed. Izaya wins this one. Mikoto is most likely hating me to the core now.

[Well, let's just say that...] Looks like Celty isn't sure if she wants to tell him. Kind of as if she's asking me for permission or something. I responde in nodding my head. I mean, he's evetually gonna learn about my strength sooner or later. Right?

"Has an unnormal power of strenght?" And that practically just kills it. For once! I just wanted to have someone normal! Not count Kasuka, brother. Shinra, don't even start. Celty, headless. Kyouhei, we don't really meet up much so I guess he doesn't really count. Izaya, HE'S NOT EVEN ANYWHERE CLOSE TO A FRIEND!

But the thing that's surprsing me most is that Mikoto just started picked me up (bridal/princess style) & carrying me off to wherever the hell he's going. "M-Mikoto! What are you-"

"You talk too much," ... I have nothing to say to that. Which then we ended up at the apartment, and that he sort of just dropped me onto the bed.

"Alright," I didn't look him in the eye. I just wouldn't. "I get it. I screwed up & that you don't want to- Mh!" What... the... HELL!? MIKOTO JUST FREAKING _KISSED_ ME! I mean I'm happy about that inside, but seriously confused everywhere. Then I start forcing myself to stop the kiss, even though I want it to contiue. "Wha-What the hell Mikoto!?"

"What? Never heard of a kiss? Or is it that you just want me to stop?" Dammit. I'm just... so lost right now. Then turning my head cause I just couldn't answering him while looking at him for some reason, while I'm still blushing I stayed quiet for a about 65 seconds. Though it felt like forever that I was being silent.

Until I finally got my voice to work, I just gave Mikoto one simple word, "...No."

_**_NEXT MORNING + Yata's POV_**_

I guess you can call it overreacting. But when you find out about a guy who can throw things that aren't normally thrown, and admit it, you would obviously get worried! So when I finally found the right apartment, & the fact Izumo made a fake key so I could get in, I knocked on the door to the room in where I found Mikoto-san awake completely dressed while the man who looks like Izumo is just being covered by Mikoto-san's black jacket.

"K-King...?" Okay, I think I visited around the wrong time. Because when I looked a bit around, I just got stunned. The room had nail marks, burns, but to put it all simply: it looked like some kind of Earth vs Fire war had engaged or something. (*cough* Earth is Shizuo & Mikoto is Fire *cough* And the fire won big time *COUGH!*) "Um... I'll just... come back later," quickly leaving the room, closing the door. And whatever the hell happened in there last night, I don't wanna know. But still, no one has ever gotten this close to Mikoto-san before. So that blonde must have done something to Mikoto-san! That's it! I'm determined to figure out what that Izumo-look-alike is planning & stopping him from whatever harmful things he'll do to Mikoto-san! Gotta tell the others!


	5. Are There Real Sparks?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA OR PROJECT K! THIS IS FAN MADE! SO ****_PLEASE_**** DON'T GIVE ME ANY COPYRIGHTS OR ANY OF THOSE KIND OF COMMENTS! Also, since this is Rated T, I'm taking precautions & not showing too much of too sexual scenes. And if any/all characters seem OOC or anything, I apologize. This is my first fanfic that I'm planning to complete & that's NOT a one-shot.****  
Review + Favorite + Follow :D**

* * *

_**_TIME SKIP + Mikoto's POV_**_

So far, it's been about two months since I've told HOMRA about my relationship with Shizuo. The thing is, I just haven't really told Shizuo about HOMRA much. All he knows right now is that I'm just in the gang & that I can control fire. Not about the Clans, Kings, auras, or the rest of that crap. And I know it's rather _unfair_ to blonde that I get to know about his strength & everything while princess just gets to know about Ikebukuro-Me, not Shizumi-Me. It's just that... I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet. All I can say is that I'll have to tell him soon, before something from there comes to get me.

... But still, I guess I should at least get up by now. It's been God only knows how long I've been on the couch, shirtless & watching TV while Shizuo's been gone.

_**Shizuo's POV**_

Man, I swear every client is so freaking annoying. Just pay your debt & I wouldn't have to to kill you! Other than the fact if you piss me off, but that's a different story. I just wanna get home already. Now that I think about it, it's been 3 months since Mikoto & I have been together. That whole month with the gang he's in was a serious pain in the ass for me. It's not like I'm gonna send him to the hospital or something. Ugh, I need a break right now.

"Shizuo, that last guy you threw was our last one."

"Seriously? Don't we usually have lots of people on a Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I know. But I put off the other half until tomorrow. It's pretty obvious you wanna get home to see you-know-how," is it just me, or is Tom-san actually smirking a bit? "Wait, are you actually blushing Shizuo?" WHAT!? Oh god I gotta get out of here!

"S-Shut up Tom!" Okay, but that was just freaking embarrassing! About halfway to home, I started thinking that what if I- "S-Sorry!" I've really gotta stop bumping into people. Though the strange thing is that this guy is staring at me like- Wait a minute! Is he checking me out!? Cause I can tell his eyes are going up & down on me!

"...You look rather different in that outfit"

"Um... Do I know you?"

"What are you talking about Izumo? I knew that you're bad with a few things, but I never considered memory one of them," SERIOUSLY! EVEN WHEN I'M IN MY _NORMAL_ OUTFIT, THIS GUY THINKS I'M IZUMO! I'M GETTING REALLY PISSED ABOUT THE SMALL MIX UP!

_**Reisi's POV**_

"What are you talking about Izumo? I knew that you're bad with a few things, but I never considered memory one of them," alright. Is it just me, or does Kusanagi-san seem... different? I'm not sure what's up with me. Yet Kusanagi-san seems a tad smaller & actually, dare I say, rather cute. "Well, problem with memory or not, just try to keep your King's Clan out of trouble before someone gets hurt"

_**Shizuo's POV ((Forgive me for the lack of Reisi's POV because I couldn't think of anything))**_

"Well, problem with memory or not, just try to keep your King's Clan out of trouble before someone gets hurt," Clan? King? What the hell is this guy talking about? ...That's it, me & Mikoto are getting a small talk when I get home.

"By the way, I'm not Izumo Kusanagi," probably should have stayed a bit longer to at least answer his 'What do you mean?' question. Or something like that. But I'm just too confused & a bit too pissed to pay attention to anything. UNTIL-

"Shizu-chan!~~" I swear, I should carry around some bug spray so the flea could stop being around me so much! "Shizu-chan~ Mind if we have a small talk at my place?"

"No. I don't wanna be at anywhere that's yours."

"Oh, then what about something about yours? How about explaining about Miko-chan being a 'King'? Or why he has a Clan? Maybe the fact that, in some way, he can create & use fire?" What the hell!? What is the flea talking about!?

"I don't have a freaking damn on what you're talking about! I know about Mikoto & that he loves me! That's all I need to know, fl-"

"Oh really? How are you sure he's not hiding anything from you? Or the fact who- better yet, _how_ he acted when he was in Shizumi? What if he was some criminal & just came here as a hide-out & pretending to love you? We both know that Miko-chan & his gang know about your strength, so what if he's just using you until the right time comes & he's in trouble? Obviously you'll be there to try & save him with that brute strength of yours," stop! Mikoto would never use me like that! "How do you know if that's true or false? Maybe the reason why he's always asleep whenever you're around or not is because he knows he safe as long as Miko-chan has you attached to him," stop, stop, STOP! MIKOTO ISN'T LIKE THAT! I KNOW HE ISN'T!

"You're wrong flea. Because unlike you, Mikoto isn't heartless! He isn't the kind to just use people for his on being," crap. I'm starting to lose myself.

"Oh? And you know that how? Not everyone is not always who they say they are Shizu-chan~ It's obvious that he's hiding something. Admit it, you're just too scared to find out for yourself. Because if you do, you might risk the chance to losing him. And we both know that Miko-chan makes you always oh-so happy. But since I'm sure your protozoanic can't exactly understand my main question for you, I'm just gonna be blunt.

Does Suoh Mikoto really love Heiwajima Shizuo?"

* * *

**BAD NEWS PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO LIVE OR HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, I NEED IDEAS! AND I NEED YOU TO PM THEM TO ME!  
SO REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW, please?**


	6. Suffering from A Lie or The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA / K PROJECT. BUT ENJOY THE FANFICTION ANYWAY! And I'm sorry that I've been slow on this update. T-T I've been having writer's block. Also, while reading this, I recommend to listening to Love is War ((English version by LeeandLie, which I don't own or the Japanese verison by Hatsune Miku, which I also don't own)) I OWN NOTHING! THIS IS TOTALLY FANMADE  
And please forgive my character way of writing if it's too or a little OOC  
REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW :D**

* * *

**_LAST TIME -_ **

"But since I'm sure your protozoanic brain can't understand my main question for you, I'm gonna be blunt.  
_Does Mikoto Suoh really love Heiwajima Shizuo?"_

* * *

_**_NOW + Izaya's POV_**_

The minute I asked the ex-bartender the big question, I wish I had pulled out my phone to capture the moment. The look on his face was priceless, & I couldn't help but laugh a bit inside as I smirked at the fake blonde headed man. "Oh? Strike a nerve, did I?"

"Shut up!" It's _that_ look. The one I adore above everything else, except my precious humans of course. The one where you feel that everything you know has just faded away with no warning, when you let yourself fall apart. Where the world you thought you knew suddenly comes shattering to pieces

"Now now Shizu-chan, don't get so worked up. I'm only trying to do a favor for you~ I think you have the right to know everything about Miko-chan before it all comes crashing down on you."

"There's nothing more I need to know about him, so buzz of flea!"

"Oh Shizu-chan, you're in such denial that you can't even see the truth in front of you. Here, let me shed some light onto your dark, delusional work."

"Stop it!" Finally. After 8 years of having to deal with this brute always being on my case, I finally have the advantage! And possibly the chance to break him if I can push this all down onto him hard enough.

This is going to be fun. I could tell how much the protozoan doesn't want to hear the truth. But then again, it's always fun to torture Shizu-chan, that I just can't help it sometimes. Besides, I want to see how much he'll actually believe. "Miko-chan is actually hunting someone down. The only reason he's in Ikebukuro is because his prey is here. And once he's killed the person, he'll be on his merry way back home to Shizumi. He doesn't care about you, he's only using you to help him when the time comes. Think about it Shizu-chan: the gang, the weird fire-y aura he possess, the things he avoids talking about. It all links to one thing. He's an avenger, nothing less. Wait scratch that, Miko-chan is both a King & an avenger. It should be obvious that he's the leader of that HOMRA group. Look at how much they follow his orders & them being so loyal him. And that he just stopped his Clansmen to get off your case because he's not going to risk the possibility of losing you, since you have such a brute-ish strength. What kind of person who's out to destroy want to lose something like that? You're just a tool to him Shizu-chan, nothing else & nothing more."

"Shut up! You're wrong! You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong! (1) I know that Mikoto wouldn't be faking this or just use me for something like that!"

"Oh & who has more of a certain type of information? You when you could be living some fake Eden with Miko-chan without even knowing? Or someone who can actually get the information & give it away, revealing his little secret?" Hmm, maybe I am going a little too hard on Shizu-chan. After all, it's his first love... NOT!

_**Shizuo's POV**_

Izaya stood before as his crimson eyes settled on my face, his face growing serious & dark. Still, I don't want to believe what the flea had said. But... it all seemed so real. Now that I think about it, Mikoto has never really told me anything of himself. And when i do ask, he just shrugs it off and dodges the question. He hasn't even introduced me officially to his 'gang' yet. So what am I really to him? Am I really just someone he's leeching off of? Is this relationship just one sided? Can Izaya really be telling the truth...? "So... do you believe me then, Shizu-chan?"

"I..." Dammit. I... I just don't know what to do anymore.

_**Izaya's POV**_

"I..." Shizu-chan just stood there with his hands curled up into a fist, his body shaking, possibly holding his emotions in. But I could tell how he was contemplating on what I had just told him, the protozoan's face is like an open book after all. It was so much fun to see him struggle like this, I just had to continue!

"Come on Shizu, if you don't believe me, you can always ask your dear Mikoto-san~"

"Quit mocking me!"

"Although, i can't say he wouldn't just straight up lie to your face, so maybe you should just take my word for it. I am an informant."

"Izaya, if you don't shut up, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"All I'm doing is helping, the least you can do is say thank you," I spun around on my heels and started to walk away. I should really stop poking the bear, the monster is already at his limit. But I _really_ couldn't control myself today! "By the way, Miko-chan said-"

Apparently, I wasn't able to finish my sentence. Something cold, heavy, and metallic fell on top of me & I was left being crushed under a vending machine. "Say his name again, and next time I'll be sure that you're dead."

Out of the corner of my bloody eye, I was able to see the blonde turn and walk away from me, his hands stuffed within his pockets as he grumbled to himself & walked home. Lying underneath the soda dispenser, I let out a laugh and crawled out from the rubble.  
"Hahahaha, I definitely deserved that! This is just too much fun! I can't wait to see what that monsters will do next."

* * *

**(1) = Yes. I'm sorry. For those of you who watch Soul Eater & have seen the episode where it's Tsubki against Masamune, I ended up using that scene. I don't own it.**

**And no flames or anything else that could hurt Izaya please.  
REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA OR PROJECT K! Also, the chapters that don't have a name to it, it's cuz I couldn't think of a name for it.**

* * *

_**_Small TIME SKIP + Mikoto's POV_**_

The sun outside the apartment window had already set & the clock on the wall read 11:25 pm. Shizuo usually would've been home hours ago & we would've eaten dinner together. But princess isn't home, & this was really weird, even for him. "Where is he?" Flicking the remote of the televison had gotten boring after about an hour, so I'd stopped on the news channel to see if anything crazy like vending machines flying around the city came up. It didn't. Now I'm really worried.  
Finally, the sound of a key unlocking the front door was heard and in walked Shizuo. But something about him was off, i just couldn't tell what though, "Hey."

"..." Blondie just walked right past me, acting as if he'd forgotten I existed or as if I'm not here or something. Then for some reason he just shut himself inside his bedroom. No gesture, not even a hello. That's really weird...

"Oh well, probably just tired from work. Speaking of tired," I laid my head on the pillow, stretched my body over the couch, and fell asleep.

_**Next Day / Day 1**_

Damn... What time is it? I feel like I slept like rock last night. Which is weird because usually I just fall asleep without feeling anything, you know? ...7:24 am, Princess should be leaving for work soon. Well, I just leave a note saying that I went to the bar.

Time Skip = Later That Night

Man, it's good to be home. At least here I can have some _personal_ time with Princess. Hey, wait... What the hell? My note looks as if it didn't get touched at all. As I sigh, I guess what Shizuo didn't have time to read it or something. But now to get my I'm-in-love-with-entertainer & entertainment. "Hey Shizu-"

"..." seriously? You fall asleep before I even get home? Well, I don't blame him, he did come really late last night. Asleep or not this is still gonna be fun. Laying on Princess's bed behind him, I slowly slip my arms around him & start to undo his shirt. While at the same time I let my tongue slowly licking down his neck. As it's done, I let each of my hand play around with one of his- *a phone starts ringing* ((sorry, I'm not too well with writing phone sounds)) "I'm gonna take the call," he wasn't asleep!? Damn, I could've had some more fun.

**_Day 2_**

Something's up with Princess. This morning he didn't completely ignored me & now he's showing up late again tonight. Wonder if I did something wrong?

_**Day 3**_

Okay, am I doing something wrong!? Because so far, today is the same thing as yesterday!

_**Day 4**_

Dammit. Even being at the bar doesn't help lighten my mood, "Mikoto-san, what's wrong?" Crap. I can't even hide that I'm pissed with my outside expression, & usually that's not a problem.

"Nothing Yata..." I'm just gonna try taking a stroll around Ikebukuro. Not like I have much of an option anyway.

_**Izumo's POV [FINALLY! I'VE MADE IT HIS POV WHILE IT FITS DURING/IN THE STORY! I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF! T~T]**_

"Nothing Yata..." What the hell is up with him? Until now, Mikoto's never been this way in Ikebukuro. Not even _Anna_ was able to get him to talk one proper sentence earlier! He doesn't really do much around the town, so then... it's gotta be something with Shizuo.

"Hey, Anna. Do me a favor & watch over my bar, alright? And make sure none of the guys make even a dent on it," or else.

"Okay," now. How do you find a guy who can throw things that shouldn't be possible (the guys told me the story, yet I'm still believing it anyway) in reality that's practically got the same kind of get-up as me?

_**_Later [Like maybe about an hour & a half]_**_

Oh god! How much of this city is there!? And I can't believe it's this hard to find just one guy in this town! In Shizumi I would've most likely find the guy by now. Might as well head back to the bar. I don't know how much longer I can do t-

"Gah! G-Gomen. Wait, Izumo?" How does this guy- Oh.

"Shizuo, oh & it's okay. This just happened on accident. ((Where does that sound familiar? Look back at chapter 1 CX)) Besides, I was trying to find you so I could to talk you about something."

"Um... Alright," either Shizuo doesn't want to talk to me or he's just really trying to ignore me.

"Well, I wanted to ask if there's something up with you & Mikoto. Like-"

"Nothing's happened. We're only at a stop," a stop? What's- ...Oh shit!

"Hang on, you two haven't broken up yet or something, right!?"

"It's not that. I'm just, having second thoughts about him..."

"Are you insane?! You guys have been together for nearly one third of half a year, & _now_ you get second thoughts!? Three months is a very early time in a relationship! Especially one that you & he had- I mean, _have_!" Come on Izumo, calm down. Just take a deep breath & continue. "Look. Whenever people are together & happy, it's usually as if you're in a trance. But you & Mikoto made it seem like a completely different thing. Making it more like two pieces of a heart that both have been longing for the other to be complete. You two are those pieces. Whatever you guys are fighting over about, look it over & apologize. Seeing the two of you like this just isn't right. Okay?"

**_Shizuo's POV_**

"Whatever you guys are fighting over about, look it over & apologize. Seeing the two of you like this just isn't right. Okay?" Dammit. How the hell can I be in love with someone who's just using me!?

"...I got a question."

"I'd be glad to answer if it'll help you."

"Why are you guys in Ikebukuro?"

"Hm? Well that's easy. Back in our city, Shizumi, we were more like criminals-that-came-to-be. You know? So we came here to restart our lives. Live more like a family than just some gang."

"So, wait. You guys _aren't_ here to catch someone you guys are after?"

"Pssh! No way. Plus, if we were, we would've caught the guy by now. And we're not gonna leave back to Shizumi when Mikoto's got you now," ...Izaya. Is. Dead.

**_Izaya's POV_**

Tch! So that brute found out about the truth, did he? I just can never get a hold of that protozoan! That monster needs to stop getting in my way. But still, I guess it's time to use Plan B. And this one will be more devastating than the what I did to you a few days ago, Shizu-chan.

Well then! Time to start planning on how I will have Shizu-chan fall apart again! Let's see, he's starting to heal, so I'm just going to have to reopen that wound. Then I should strike where it hurts so much for him, he'll have to look away & run. That part is one that should be very easy. All I have to do is...

_**_Later + Shizuo's POV_**_

"Hey, thanks for walking me home Izumo."

"Don't worry about it. And I'm just glad to know that your relationship with Mikoto will be back when we get to your place."

"Yeah. Though I still feel bad about ignoring him for 5 days."

"It won't be problem. I have a feeling your _'apology'_ will end up being something more than you expected."

"Wha- Dammit Izumo! Don't talk about stuff like that in that kind of way! It's freaking embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? Or the fact that you just don't want to accept what you're gonna have to be dealing with soon?" Quit laughing like that! It's so not funny! "Hey Mikoto, guess who I-"

...What. The. Hell?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! YES! Stick around & wait for chapter 8 to see what will happen. And if I get enough reviews for this chapter that will satisfy me, I _might_ lower the level of pain to Shizuo. It's up to you guys if you want to keep him suffereing! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
****Review + Favorite + Follow ;D  
**


	8. ANNOUNCEMNT

**DISCLAIMER: I own Durarara or Project K! This is totally fan-made. And BTW- Warning Alert. When I said in the ANNOUNCEMENT chapter, instead I'm changing a part of it. The war will be with Shizu & the new dude. And if the chapter is still called ANNOUNCEMENT, sorry. I can't change the name of the chapter.**

**Review + Favorite + Follow :D**

* * *

_**LAST TIME -  
**_"Hey Mikoto, guess who I-"✿

...What. The. Hell?

* * *

Chapter 8 - Surprise, surprised!

_**_Now + Normal POV_**_

"Mikoto..." For a regular kind of situation, the fake blonde would've just been pissed & probably done something like yell at Izaya to get out of his apartment. But since this has something to involve with Mikoto, well... Let's just say Shizuo tends to become a lot more vulnerable if it has something to do with Suoh. Especially over the fact that he just saw Izaya & Mikoto kissing.

"OH~! Shizu-chaaan~!" The raven giggled madly. He knows that now the 'wound' Shizuo has probably just become a scar. It would be a scar that Izaya would use his most advantage to it. Not being able to take this all, the ex-bartender turns away with the horrid scene still in his mind & runs out somewhere. Shizuo just wanted to get away from what he had just seen. Wanting it be an erased memory. And even for a slight moment when he had turned his back, you could already see the fake blonde's face being torn into tears.

"What the hell Mikoto!? You may not do stupid things much, but that was just far by the worst! Dammit, now I gotta go get him!" Izumo leaves as well, trying to find the heart-broken look alike him in whichever way Shizuo went. After a not too long while of searching for him, HOMRA's bartender grabbed the ex-bartender by the shoulder "Uh...Heiwajima-kun? Can I just say that Izaya technically... mouth raped Mikoto?"

Shizuo became silent for a bit, then finally broke his ice. "Yeah... No matter how much I deny it, I can't deny the fact it happened & that I saw it."

"Still, I don't think Mikoto should be the one who should be to blame," he explains briefly. While back with the Red King & raven, they had both ended up battling a bit. Making them somehow able to get to the HOMRA Bar without any paparazzi. Mikoto is panting heavily as from Izaya, he slowly got up from being punched in the face...with fire.

Luckily for the blonde heads, it's seriously late at night & the other members are out doing whatever it is. So it's just the two of them. As Shizuo lowers his head it becomes a bit buried into his arms. Feeling completely, emotionally, lost. First it was words that Izaya hit as a boulder, now it's a kiss that's like getting pain beyond description for him, "..."

"Look, if you wanna know something, I can tell you that Izaya's trying to make you jealous. That or he's just trying to seriously piss you off or just break you two apart," Izumo explaining as he leans over the railing with a cigarette between his lips. "He wants your attention that badly, it's almost pathetic," he laughed a little. "But yeah, Mikoto... he like- no. He loves you. He sometimes even gets worried that you might get a knife in your neck or eye just from Izaya. Though he did comment that seeing you with an eye patch might be sexy," the jolly bartender chuckled as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

As much of a bad mood Shizuo is in at the moment, it had helped somewhat. He actually laughs, but it's faint. However, it did lift his mood up a little, "There's no way I'd let that flea stab me like that in the first place."

"Heh, true. Just try to look at the brig-... MY BAR!" The bartender rushed to wear smoke emitted near from the HOMRA bar.

There, the red king stood over bleeding & the smirking informant with his Cheshire expression, everyone is staring wide eyed. Except Anna. "Stay out of this Izumo," he warned, his eyes glowing a faint orange.

"Like hell I will! You nearly burned my bar!" Uh-oh. If Izumo gets _really_ pissed about this, Izaya may not be the only thing everyone may have to worry about

"..." As much as Shizuo would _love_ to just get something to hit Izaya with, I know that it won't help with a pissed off Izumo around. Especially if his bar ended up breaking down just to kill the flea. Then again, this is the first time Shizuo has seen Mikoto do something like this. Not that he's freaking out ((because he's obviously seen weirder.. I think)) or anything, & hoping I don't looked freaked out, but it is pretty surprising.

The red king's golden predator like hues looked at the blonde with hidden grief as he glared down at the beaten informant who was cackling like a maniac now. "Get him out," he ordered, watching Kamamato and Yata drag the delusional clown out of the lion's sight.

At first, Shizuo didn't move. Just to make sure Mikoto has at least calmed down somewhat. Then the ex-bartender walked up to him, "You gonna be alright?"

The red king had cut the blonde short mid-sentence. "I'll be fine," saying it sternly. He obviously isn't at the moment.

"Mikoto... Tell me already. And for someone who's a bit lazy doesn't really use a stern tone."

"I just said I'm fine, Shizuo..." his golden eyes refusing to glance into the mocha ones that had stared at him as Mikoto sped walked out of the bar. Going somewhere, _anywhere_ to get away from what he has done. The raven however covered his burnt cheek with a wicked smirk at the king's back.

"Miko..." Shizuo's voice had trailed off when Mikoto had stormed out of the bar.

"Let him cool down for a moment" Izumo had explained with a smile as he stood behind the bar.

"...Okay" But the fake blonde wasn't okay with it. He feels guilty for whatever reason. While the red king had done everything he could to try to calm down, set things on fire, got drunk, ate, and even lit a cigarette until he was nearly a drunken mess. Later, Shizuo had found Mikoto in the apartment. It almost looked like he's ready to fall asleep.

Shizuo sighed in some annoyance. He then ends up helps Mikoto to the bed & everything. And even though the smell of alcohol reeked on the Red King, the blonde uke still wrapped his arms around his lover & buried his face onto the chest covered by a white shirt for more warmth. The red simply & lazily locked his arms around the bartender as well, smelling the familiar scent of shampoo, cologne, and even honey among the golden locks. Shizuo had easily & quickly fell asleep in Mikoto's arms. He's missed doing this sort of thing with the lion, & it felt good doing this again.

_**_Next Morning_**_

After dreaming of vivid nightmares & dreaming of the fallen sword on him, the king opened his bloodshot eyes to groan and lay on his back "Crap..." Where as to the peaceful brute does not hear a thing. Throughout the night, Shizuo had slept like a baby. The king struggled to sit up as his head throbbed from the liquor as he held his head in his hands "Mother-freaking..."

But the other is still asleep without knowing what's happening to you right now. And thus, the lion got up & stumbled to go take a shower... Christ, he needed it.

Somewhere in between your shower, the tiger finally woke up. It's good that he finally got some actual sleep. But he had noticed his lover isn't in the bed with him. That's when Shizuo had started hearing the shower running "..."

Finally, after a long heated shower, Mikoto had walked out with a towel around his waist & his crimson locks matted against his head. Much like how he looked when he was in highschool.

The brute had become too tired & lazy at the moment, so he went back to sleep. Not caring whether he had been seen woke or not. But the other didn't care either, after getting dressed & drying off, he left by leaving a tender kiss on the blonde's head & walked out. For some odd reason however, Shizuo had begun sleeping better after feeling that kiss, but not knowing that Mikoto had left the apartment.

At that, the red king had somehow countered a surrounding team of people wearing a _certain_ color of their uniforms. Calmly walking to them as he surrendered & turned himself in. Some time later, Shizu couldn't find Mikoto anywhere in the apartment or when he had looked around the city. Then goes to head over at the bar to ask Izumo where you might possibly be. At the same time, Mikoto was chained & taking a nap in the crappy prison.

"Izumo, know where Mikoto would be? I can't find him right now."

_**_At Izaya's Apartment_**_

The black haired male is still laughing off some from last night. Out of all his years, that was probably one of the best ones he's ever had. As the raven started walking over to his board game with the mix of Chess, Shogi and Othello. He hasn't touched it since last night before he went to the couple's apartment & kissed Mikoto, but somehow the pieces are all in set. Like the start of a new game. "Well, well. It looks like there's a new opponent into the game," moving only three pieces. The Chess-King had been blocked by the Shogi-King, to get closer to a Othello piece that's black & had been marked 'Monster' in kanji & in yellow color. But then the raven had a frown on his face, "Tch! I just don't get it. How could they love someone that shouldn't be lovable? And how can he even return the feeling?..." Izaya had become silent for a minute or two, then a slight smirk had appeared. "If it's really the brute's first love," the raven had instead moved the Chess-King & Shogi-King on each side of the Yellow-Othello but with the Shogi-King a bit farther, "then I guess I'll have the better side. Especially when I get front row seats & being part of the game to see each _Colorful_ King act like children over their little puppy. Too bad they don't see it for what it really is, a protozoanic wolf with sharper teeth. In the mean time, let the game...

_begin_."

**__With Shizuo + Shizuo's POV__**

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! What the hell was he thinking!? Why the freaking hell would Mikoto turn himself in!? The only thing that I'm slightly happy about is that Izumo knew about this. And since when did Ikebukuro get a police-like group called Scepter 4? And _how_ did Izumo ever talk me into taking Anna with me there in the first place? "So... wanna tell me anything that you want to?"

"...How did you & Mikoto ever become a couple?"

Now, I'm _seriously _hoping I'm not showing a deadpanned expression. Because if I am, let me just say in my defense: ISN'T THAT QUESTION A LITTLE TOO MATURE FOR ANNA TO KNOW?! What does Izumo freaking teach this little girl? "Um... Anna, I don't think you're old enough to understa-"

"Tell me. I'd like to know how you both became a pair."

Someone's demanding, "...Alright, I'll tell you. I'm pretty sure you remember that day I pretended to be Izumo, right? Well, when we got home, I thought he'd be pissed at me. But instead he actually kissed me. And from there on I'll tell you when you're older. If I told you now I think most, or all, the rest of your friends in the gang you're in would get mad at-"

"We're here," doesn't this seem a little... _formal _for a prison? "...Mikoto & another King are here," I really need to talk to Mikoto after this & have him explain all this King-Clan thing to me later. "We'll see who it is first, & then get Mikoto out," why would we do that?

* * *

**Shizu: Wait. I didn't get my question answered.  
Angel-chan: Cause Anna just wants to see Saruhiko again XD  
****Shizuo: ...  
Angel-chan: What? Anyway, I know that I said in Chapter 8 would be a new character, but I couldn't think of anything. Plus it's 1:45 a.m. for me right now, so be happy I'm doing this for you guys because I'm freaking tired. So, personally, I think the nicest/least you guys could do is leave a review about this chapter.**

**And Favorite + Follow  
Also, sorry about the flower at the top part. I can't even see the thing when I'm editing this.**


	9. Mikoto is WHAT!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Durarara or K Project. And for this chapter & the next I'm giving the writing credit to my friend Amber.**

**Review + Favorite + Follow :D**

* * *

_**_NOW + Normal POV_**_

Shizuo gave a mild huff as he glared at the blue king through his blue lenses, seeing how the other male was not effected by his glare. It was true, each color king was more deadly & more temperamental than Shizuo himself, but he wasn't some daisy who could be pushed in the flames so easily. After a long & bitter silence between the two, the bodyguard finally began to speak. "He has some debts to pay, if he doesn't pay soon he's going to have to serve time in jail. _Not_ here," it was false, the bodyguard known that, but he wasn't sure if Mikoto would be here for two days or a life sentence. He didn't want to take any chances.

The blue king had said nothing but sighed. He knew the blonde not that well, he was like a jigsaw puzzle in a way. But at the meantime, he was completely open like a book. "I'm sorry Mister Heiwajima," the blue king had said through his laced fingers as he eyed the young bodyguard. "But Suoh will pay his debts in a later matter, he had turned himself in for a good cause. I suggest you leave and do not turn around," Munakata had said, he didn't appear to be frightened by Shizuo's angered & furious expression, he would slash the man in a heartbeat if he had done anything.

"...Fine," Shizuo had said in a bitter tone before he was escorted out of the office by two blues in uniform. From over his shoulder, he had heard a young woman's heels click against the tiled floor of the strange prison.

"Captain, Suoh Mikoto is now in his cell."

"I'll be on my way, thank you Seri."

The bodyguard wanted to scream & throw every man into the walls. Try to look for Mikoto to say he was sorry. Sorry for being so selfish and so naïve. What if he had lost Mikoto forever? What would he do then? Go back living in the violent cage he once was in with no one to understand his temper? With people poking his side with a stick and laughing at his thrashes? It was a disgusting place to be in and he wasn't taking any chances. But before he could even make a single move, a young teen had brushed shoulders against the older man, wearing a smirk that read mischief along his curved lips.  
Shizuo hated that. The blonde returned the look with a scowl at the teenager but perhaps he hadn't noticed.

_**_With Mikoto_**_

The red king had calmly stayed on the bed with his eyes closed, his breath had never quickened or slowed as he dreamt of being a monster, a monster that had burned the world to a crisp; a beast that had lost everything by one moment of loss control. His calm and rhythmic expressions and decisions were a mask to his flaming storm.

A certain blue king had stepped calmly to the morphing door, watching dully as it formed into an open space that anyone could step in or out of. With ease, Munkata had grabbed the sleeping lion's head and slammed it against the concrete wall; knowing the other king far too well to wake him up with a quiet shake or slap. "Huh..." The red had seemed to be uneffected by the headslam as his eyes slowly fluttered and adjusted to the blueish light that had bounced off of the grey and dully built walls.

"Suoh, we need to talk" the navy haired man said as he let his hand fall from the scarlet locks that had been spiked and styled much like an eighty's greaser.

"Huh... About what? The sword of Democritus that hangs above my head every so often? Or about this new city of broken wonders and dreams?" The red king had questioned with a small smile at his old friend. Ah, it was true. Their clans had hated each other like water and fire. But alas, that didn't mean the two kings of blades and flames couldn't have a chat?  
"Neither, I know the sword is killing you Suoh. But why do you have debts to pay?" The blue had asked with a serious face. In most cases, it was quite funny how one would lie and cheat to get their way.

"..."

"...Suoh?"

"What did that idiot say?"

"He had said you had debts to pay off, that's all" the blue had reported.

The red king gave a sigh as he bowed his head, not minding that his thin bangs had hung over. "I don't," he had answered before looking back up with a blank expression. Though on the inside, he was laughing his ass off. He knew the blonde wasn't bright when it had come to lying at the last moment but he wasn't expecting it to be like that.

Reisi's brows furrowed as he stood from the bed of the red king, "So, no debts to pay?" He had questioned with a brow raised quizzingly.

"None. Shizuo's trying to pull me out is my guess"

"Why?"

Mikoto merely chuckled "Not for paying debts," the silence of the two kings had lasted too long after the baritone chuckle, causing Reisi to sigh and break the thin ice from both blade user and fist user.

"Suoh, this man better know what you have been through," the blue said, his tone was harsh as the words rolled out of his mouth. But he knew the red king would not last long from being the user of fire. Had he told Shizuo that he was dying? He was ready to die at any moment due to the fact that he cannot control himself?

"He isn't apart of any of this, Munakata. If he were, he would be able to take you down himself," was the red king's only reply noticing how the four eyed man glanced away with a frown.

"I know."

"Good."

Once the Blue king had looked over his shoulder, the red king was already facing the wall with a peaceful snooze as he breathed calmly during his nightmare "Hmm... Maybe he will be able to stop you too, Suoh..." And at that, the space had morphed back into a cellar door as the blue king looked away with his trench coat flowing perfectly behind him.

**__With Shizuo, At HOMRA__**

Shizuo had scowled as he sat on a stool in the HOMRA bar after getting Anna a strawberry cherry ice cream sundae. He hadn't ordered himself anything as his eyes remained focused on the building from afar in the window. He lightly mumbled his favorite word under his breath as veins had appeared from his hand. Izumo, Yata, and even Reikio had remained silent as they continued their chats and cleaning.

Anna had remained silent as she calmly ate, her ruby orbs remained focused on the building that held her guardian hostage. The marbles besides her lightly bounced against another before one slowly rose from the rest as she said, "Mikoto."

The bodyguard glanced over at the little girl in question, seeing how dull her expression remained "Hmm?" Everyone else had repeated the action.

However, from the prison. The red king's eyes had glowed a light red as he slowly got up from the bed "Found you..." Knowing he had now located Totsuka's murderer. At last, the cuffs that had surrounded the king's wrists had burnt as he pulled free before he had used his aura to burn every wall in his path. Guards had tried to block his way, only to be pushed aside as though they had meant nothing.

Shizuo, Yata, and the rest of the HOMRA clan had watched as fusha-like fire had burned the confines of the deadly red king. Saruhiko watched before turning aside & letting out a "Heh," at the sight of his original king. Shizuo's eyes widened underneath his shades, the red head was one, fucking muscular like hot damn. And two, invincible nearly.  
How long had Mikoto had these abilities? When he was Yata's age? Even more than that? Who knew, for now he was at loss of seeing the red king burn everything with only three moves.

Once Mikoto had reunited with the clan, Anna had immediately held his hand and stood besides him, looking up at his golden orbs with her ruby ones "Mikoto...?"

"We're talking later," Mikoto did not even bother to glance at the awed bodyguard as the clan had returned to their base with Yata rephrasing the catchphrase with a wide smirk on his face.

After the reuniting party & the plan to avenge the death of the Red Clan's comrade, Mikoto had pulled Shizuo into the apartment and frowned at him in a very disapproving way. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I had no choice!" The bodyguard yelled as he glared right back at the upset king.

"Having to pay a debt, really Shizuo?" The king deadpanned at the furious blonde, he had self control to not punch the blonde in the face & tell him to not do it again but of course, he had refrained from that.

"I panicked!"

"Panic doesn't work on most cases, especially when you're trying to break someone out of prison," the king had explained with a frown. "I don't want you to get in the middle of this."

"Tch! Why the hell shouldn't I?! Am I not worth your damn time anymore?!" Unlike the king, the blonde had grasped the white shirt and necklace of the red haired man, looking into his calm but hidden fury golden orbs with his own caramel hues that lingered rage & wrath.

"Do you think I'm just a pathetic looser that can't handle himself?! DO YOU KNOW WHY I EVEN TALK TO YOU?!"

"...Shizuo"

"WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I-"

"I'm dying," the apartment was suddenly quiet at the confession. Shizuo's mocha eyes were wide at the shocking truth as he stared at the lion who had finally let the wall to barricade his soul down to the debt collector. "W-what...?"

"I'm dying, Shizuo..." Mikoto said as he placed a calloused hand over the smooth one that had nearly tore his shirt to shreds.

"...Why?" The blonde's voice trembled like the strings of a violin as he looked down at the red king sadly, like a dog would with it's master.

"My power is killing me from the inside," the king had explained. Smiling softly for the first time at bodyguard, "Not everything is indestructible."

"N-no... No! Tell me this a stupid joke, dammit!" The blonde was in so much rage about him not being able to save the one he loves. His body trembled as tears slipped down from under his blue shades but he had hardly noticed his vision becoming blurry with burning tears.

"Come here," Mikoto pulled the bodyguard into a hug, letting his arms lock around the angry yet sorrowed tiger.

The blonde obliged to the hug, letting himself be pulled under the heat and warmth of the dying soul as he grasped the white shirt that had confined the body of the red king. His voice shook like the strings of a bass as he mumbled out "Dammit," about forty seven times against the lion's chest.

The red king had remained quiet as the blonde silently sobbed against his chest, feeling moist tears stick to his skin from under the white shirt "D-don't let me go..." the tiger whispered as he looked up at the lion who seemed to be disconnected from the rest.  
The red had gently caressed the blonde's cheek. A rare sight to see from the either of them, The strongest and vicious man of Ikebukuro crying from words of news & the most deadliest king conforting a saddened man. Before either of them realized it, they were both in bliss of the lustful kisses they had both relaxed into, setting their hearts to a beating rhythm.

As the night had turned from a sun blazing evening to a cloudy & pouring midnight, the two had made love to the pouring rain from outdoors. Shizuo's body would move & squirm as the king had continued, "Hnn~! Miko...~!"

"Y...yeah..?" The red had mumbled against sweat coated chest of his lover as the blonde's back arched, begging and writhing for more.

"I... I... A-ahhh~ I love you...~!" He let out breathlessly as his mocha orbs closed tightly as he climaxed, letting himself go as he laid back against the white sheeted bed; looking at the king with hazy auburn eyes.

"C-c'mere..." he moaned as the king had reached his point of ending as well, the olived skinned red smiled before he moved into the comfortable embrace of his lover. Relaxing as he closed his golden hues before he had passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
